The present invention relates to the field of milling technology, especially the HSC milling (High Speed Cutting milling), which is also designated as HPC milling (High Performance Cutting milling), and namely the case of the so-called trochoidal milling.
In so-called trochoidal milling, a milling tool or a miller, which comprises a certain tool radius, is rotationally driven about an axis of the miller to ensure a central rotation of the miller. A reference point of the miller, which preferably lies on the axis, is moved on a curved path or track simultaneously to the milling processing or machining, whereby this path is circular in shape according to the prior art in conventional trochoidal milling. A translational feed advance motion of the reference point is superimposed on the motion of the milling tool or of the miller along this path. The superposition of these three motions of the milling tool, i.e. the superposition of the central rotation of the milling tool about its axis, with the motion of the reference point of the milling tool on a circular path, and with the translational feed advance motion of the reference point of the milling tool, results in a motion of the milling tool in the sense of a trochoid or cycloid.
For a stable milling process in the trochoidal milling it is significant that the maximum permissible cutting forces on the milling tool are not exceeded. Moreover, the cutting chips that arise during the milling must be so characterized with respect to chip thickness and chip length, so that the chips can be carried away without problems via the channels of the milling tool. In order to ensure this, the parameters that are relevant for the trochoidal milling: radius of the milling tool; radius of the circular paths on which the reference point of the miller is moved; miller feed advance; cutting tooth feed of the miller; are dimensioned and maintained constant over the entire milling processing or machining, so that over the entire milling processing or machining on the one hand the permissible cutting forces are not exceeded and on the other hand the cutting chips can always be carried away well. From this, however, according to the prior art, there results a strongly varying or changing circumferential wrapping contact of the miller. From this it follows that the effectiveness of the milling processing or machining is limited in trochoidal milling known from the prior art. Disadvantages arise with respect to milling time and operating service life of the milling tool.